


She Won't Say No

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Nudity, Oral Sex, Picset, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's on a mission, and Sam's grieving. Their relationship could never be referred to as "healthy," but it has drifted so far away from where it began... </p>
<p>Square Filled: SamRuby</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Won't Say No

  
[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/sunriserose1023/media/SR_zpso9ehrl9i.png.html)  
  


It’s unhealthy, the relationship they’ve fallen into. 

It started out okay. Sam was grieving, and Ruby was determined to do the job she had to do. But now… 

Now they’ve drifted so far from where they started out. 

Sam pushed the envelope as much as he could. Suggesting things he would normally never even imagine. But when he discovered there wasn’t anything Ruby would say “no” to… He got creative. Choking. Wax play. Tying her up. Making her gag on his cock before he shoved it into her ass. 

Now it was almost impossible for him to come unless she was screaming and tears were rolling down her face. He loved it when she wore makeup, and he could see the black lines of tears down her cheeks, lipstick smudged over her lips and his cock. He was a sadist now, and as much as he may hate that about himself, it was just one more thing he could add to the list. 

Ruby took everything he gave her, reveling in the pleasure she got from it, even as selfish as Sam was when he fucked her. Most of the time, he didn’t even bother to make her come, just as long as he did. No, Ruby’s pleasure may not come from an orgasm, but every time one of them pulled out a knife, slicing somewhere on her body, his mouth closing over the wound and drinking the blood that was giving him strength, Ruby couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe the blood turned him sadistic. If so …

That would only help him, later on.


End file.
